


Larry One-Shots

by EveTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveTomlinson/pseuds/EveTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> none of these will become large, 27-chaptered stories, unless you'd like them to?

 Louis sobbed, a ripple that echoed from the deepest part of his vocal cords to the tip of his uvula. 

> " _Say_ it," Harry whispered, his right index finger dangerously floe to adding pressure, the trigger almost whispering, ' _do it, push_ '.

Louis took a step forward, his hands shaking at his sides. What was this boy doing? He sucked in a breath, trying to wish the image before him away. But he knew he couldn't say it, he just couldn't. It was impossible, like someone asking him to speak in a different tongue not once heard before. 

> 'Harry, _please_ ," Louis whispered, his right hand reaching out to try and grab the weapon, which only resulted in Harry holding it tighter against his mess of curls. _What a mess of a boy._

Harry closed his eyes tightly, a warm, salty tear running down his pale cheek. 

> "You can't say it because you never meant it, Louis," Harry muttered, his teeth tightly clenched.

Louis tugged at his short, brown hair, a feeling of helplessness exploding in his heart. What was he do to? He wouldn't lie to Harry, he couldn't, but the truth was already killing Harry. Literally. 

> "Harry, _please_ , you-you have to realise that I'm not the only person who-" His words were interrupted by a dark whimper, a whimper full of self-hatred. 
> 
> " _No_. You were the only person that I loved, there's nothing to realize. Why won't yo say it!?" Harry yelled, his eyes on the boy who he _loved_.
> 
> "I can't!" Louis yelled helplessly. 
> 
> With that, a gunshot was heard, loud enough to scare the devil right out of hell.
> 
>  


End file.
